


a Slytherin, a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw, and a cat

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dubious one-sided attraction, F/F, Final Mission Rarepair Exchange, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Raina thought she was getting somewhere, finally making friends with some of the coolest students in her year at Hogwarts. But when she finds herself ditched for dinner one night, the reason is not what she expects. Now, she and her friends have a secret mission to pull off before the teachers catch on to them, and a little bonding to do along the way. Everything should be fine, as long as no one lets the cat out of the bag.Final Mission Rarepair exchange fic, also fills my femslash bingo square for ‘missing’
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Raina (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Jemma Simmons, Raina (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	a Slytherin, a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw, and a cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubblebirdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/gifts).



> For Birdie--hope you enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to Florchis for her beta read and soundboard help!

Raina reached across the table for more roast, her eyes sweeping the Great Hall one more time as she looked around for her …friends. Daisy was still nowhere in sight, and neither was Jemma, even though dinner would be cleared away in only ten more minutes. The quidditch teams had already trooped in half an hour ago, all soaking wet from the late-autumn rains beating against the vaulted room’s towering windows. There hadn’t been a match today, but Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had held a scrimmage, so players and fans were all dressed notably in their house colors and all still seemed plenty keyed-up. Raina had inspected every red shirt and robe she could see, but not one was Daisy. It would have been abnormal for _her_ to have not attended the match, even in the rain—she was the team’s alternate player, after all. But Jemma was also nowhere to be found at the Ravenclaw table, and Raina suspected the two of them were off together, possibly with Fitz in tow—he was rarely far from the pair. Unlike Raina, who often felt like only a guest in their presence…

But still.

Raina had really thought that she and Daisy had been going somewhere. Ever since they’d bonded over both failing the last exam in Professor Mace’s class and had grudgingly agreed to receive tutoring together from an upper-class Ravenclaw, Raina had finally had a chance to see past the usual bias she projected towards all non-Slytherins (it was a reasonable defense strategy—few students in this school gave any Slytherins the benefit of the doubt for long enough to get to know them…). It hadn’t taken long for Raina to realize, throughout those sessions and subsequent classes, just how _cool_ Daisy was. And funny. And…like, _really_ pretty. They had dared to enter the Great Hall together one night, had met on neutral territory at the Ravenclaw table with Daisy’s friends, Fitz and Jemma, and things had improved steadily from there. Daisy’s friends had seemed initially wary but had slowly warmed up to her when Raina was able to follow and contribute to their conversation on a new potion they were considering testing. They unfortunately seemed alarmed when Raina offered to steal the ingredients they’d need from the professor’s stores, but when she laughed it as a joke, things proceeded more safely.

That was three weeks ago.

The four of them had shared plenty of meals since then, and Raina had felt herself slowly relaxing the more time she spent around the trio. They weren’t in many classes together, but once they’d compared schedules, they found an open afternoon where all four of them could lie around on the Great Lawn near the lake and study, do homework, or just chat.

Not today though, because of the rain and the match, so Raina had done her work in the library before coming down to dinner.

And yet none of her friends were anywhere to be found.

“Lose your day-care class, Raina?” an annoying voice wound down the table from the area where the fifth-years were sitting.

“Piss off, Malick,” Raina snapped immediately, though she didn’t even bother looking over at the smarmy wretch.

“Oooh, someone’s testy,” the blond boy sneered, summoning a breadroll off the plate between them and sending it hovering around her head like a satellite. “Better be careful with your language, though—Prefects can send students to the teacher’s office.”

Deciding she’d had enough humiliation for one night, Raina wordlessly stood up, swatted the roll at his head, then picked up her bag and headed for the door of the Great Hall. She didn’t make eye contact with anyone as she walked out, striding into the corridor and heading for the main stair up towards the library…

“Raina!”

Raina barely had time to look in the direction of the whisper before a blur of black streaked out from behind a column and crashed into her, barreling her out of sight beneath the stairs.

“Daisy—what…” Raina stammered, thankful for the darkness so Daisy couldn’t see how she was probably blushing at the girl’s sudden presence in her very personal space.

“I’m sorry, I was waiting for you to come out so that I could tell you, but I didn’t want any of the classmates or teachers to see…” Daisy looked around nervously, checking outside the stairs to make sure that the coast was clear. “I need your help with something. It’s really important.”

“What is it?” Raina asked, bewildered.

“Okay, first,” Daisy began, giving her a firm look, “I need you to run back in there and get me a big napkin and as much food as you can hide in it. Or throw it all in your bag. Whatever you can do.”

“But why?” Raina stammered, shifting on her feet.

“I promise I’ll explain when you come back,” Daisy said, giving her a nudge back towards the door. “But meet me in the second-floor girl’s lavatory.”

“Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom?” Raina protested immediately. “But why?”

“I’ll see you there,” Daisy said instead of answering, patting Raina’s arm before hurling herself out from under the steps and racing up them. Raina stood for a moment, perplexed, but eventually her curiosity caught up with her confusion.

Five minutes later, she had the remaining space in her school bag stuffed with bread rolls, puddings, and a napkin of slices of roast, but she also had her wand out in her free hand as she cautiously pushed the second-floor girls’ lavatory door open.

“Daisy?” she called softly as she stepped inside.

Raina jumped as one of the stalls banged open and Daisy burst out.

“Oh, Raina, thank you,” she said, falling on her and practically hugging her, though she seemed mostly interested in helping Raina put down her bag. “Did anyone see you come in?”

Catching on, Raina flicked her wand at the door. “ _Colloportus. Muffliato_.”

The lock clicked in the door, and a silencing charm descended on it too.

“Now it doesn’t matter.”

Daisy grinned, unzipping Raina’s bag without asking and helping herself to a roll.

“Well done, you,” she smiled around the large bite she took.

“So what is this about?” Raina asked impatiently, pocketing her wand and crossing her arms. “You said you’d tell me, now go on.”

Daisy looked sheepish, then she sighed.

“Okay so you know how Jemma has always been super interested in the science of Animagi? Wanting to understand the biological side of it?”

“Yes…” Raina said slowly. “But what…”

“Jemma?” Daisy interrupted, raising her voice. “You might as well just show her.”

Raina looked around, confused, but Daisy only continued eating her roll.

“What are you talking about…”

Daisy sighed, moving over to one of the other stalls and pushing open the door. “Come on, Jemma. We’ve got dinner.”

At first Raina could only stare at the brown tabby cat perched on the closed lid of the toilet, which looked remarkably guilty for an animal.

“Did Jemma…” she said slowly, trailing off as she raised her brows at the animal.

The cat opened its mouth and let out a sad _mew._

Raina put the pieces together.

“Oh my god…”

She was laughing before she could stop it, throwing her head back and letting the nerves from earlier come out in a long cascade of giggles.

“Oh my god, our year’s star student…turned herself into a cat…”

Daisy appeared to be laughing in spite of herself, and the cat in front of them flicked her ears annoyedly before hopping off the toilet and going to sniff the contents of Raina’s bag where it had been set in a sink.

“She did it during free period,” Daisy explained once the two of them stopped laughing. “Fitz was with her when it happened, so he came and found me. I missed the quidditch scrimmage to stay with her while he went to the library to look for more books that might help…but he’s taking forever…”

“And you missed dinner too?” Raina finished. “All right then. Well, why don’t each of you have a slice of roast?”

She unfolded the napkin and passed a piece to Daisy before offering a slice to Jemma. Jemma sniffed it and moved to take it in her mouth, then glanced around the bathroom before giving Raina a pleading look.

“I’ll hold it so you don’t have to put it on the floor,” Raina offered, understanding. “Go ahead and eat.”

She felt Daisy watching as she held the meat while Jemma nibbled at it, so Raina tried to keep the conversation going.

“Was she trying to use the Animagus spells on herself? Or was this just a happy coincidence?”

The cat narrowed her eyes at Raina but kept eating.

“I think it was the first, right Jemma?” The cat made a short, affirmative sound, and Raina couldn’t help smiling. “Fitz told me she thought she had the reversal-spell down, but she couldn’t actually manage it once she’d changed. Not sure if it has something to do with animals not having a human’s voice box…”

The cat turned away from them with a huff, moving over to a nearby sink and glaring at them reproachfully.

“I don’t think any less of you, Jemma,” Daisy said reassuringly, though she couldn’t quite say it without a smug grin, “but it means the world to me that I got to see this happen just once in what will likely be seven years of you showing me up.”

Hunger eventually brought Jemma back for more roast, and Raina sat down on the sinks with Daisy while the cat continued to eat from her hand. The two girls chatted amicably for a bit, but when someone suddenly thumped on the door, the Jemma-cat immediately bolted, disappearing under the door of a stall.

“Daisy! Let me in quick before someone sees me knocking on a girl’s loo…” Fitz’s voice bled through from the other side. Raina quickly muttered her counter-curses and unlocked the door, allowing Fitz in. He looked a bit surprised to see her, but he didn’t say anything in her direction as he stumbled through with a stack of books up to his chin held in his arms.

“Jem, I got everything on Animagi that I could find. Sorry it took so long—I can’t believe there’s no magical version of a computerized card catalogue—we should look into that for our next project…”

The Jemma-cat had already slunk out from beneath the stall door again, twining gratefully around Fitz’s ankles as he set the stack of books in a dry sink.

“Raina brought us food,” Daisy said to Fitz, picking up the book on the top of the pile and pointing at Raina’s bag with it. “Okay Jemma, where do you want to start?”

The four of them passed the rest of the evening reading through various books—obviously Jemma could only look over their shoulders and paw at pages she thought important—but by the time it was getting close to curfew, they had gotten nowhere.

“We could always tell Professor Weaver,” Fitz started to say, but Jemma yowled so loudly and suddenly that she made her feelings about that idea perfectly clear.

“Well, you can’t show up to class tomorrow as a cat, Jemma,” Daisy reminded her. “I know you want to fix this, but you being missing from class is a lot more suspicious. Everyone in school knows you went to class with the flu last year. No one will believe me if I say you’re staying in bed sick.”

“Well, we’re all about to lose points for our houses if we don’t all get back to the common rooms soon,” Raina reminded them, checking her watch. “We’ve only got a few minutes before the teachers will start walking the halls.”

The three students with thumbs quickly set about packing up their bags and stacking up their books, and Raina started adjusting the few items still in her messenger bag, making space.

“Jemma?” she called to the cat, pointing into her bag, and the creature narrowed her eyes.

“What are you doing?” Daisy asked as Raina took the initiative and scooped up Jemma to plop her into the empty space.

“Putting her in my bag. It’s big enough…”

“It’s also had a roast in it…” Daisy reminded her.

Raina smiled. “Not a _whole_ roast.”

A moment later, Raina found herself slinking through the corridors practically arm-and-arm with Daisy and Fitz with her bag tucked beneath her robe. She’d flipped the top lightly closed over Jemma’s head, and the cat was being pointedly still and silent as the three of them tried to walk as un-suspiciously as possible.

“What I wouldn’t give for an invisibility cloak…” Raina whispered as a crowd of older Hufflepuffs passed them on the way back to their common room.

“Good thing she turned herself into something as small as a cat…” Daisy muttered, a bit too loud for Raina’s liking. “It would be quite a bit harder to sneak a kangaroo through the halls…”

Unfortunately, as they rounded one corner, they came face to face with Malick, who was approaching hand-in-hand with a girl, probably on their way to find a more private corner of the halls.

“Did you eventually find your playmates?” he asked condescendingly as the three second-years passed, laughing at his own joke.

Raina scowled at him and murmured a hex to make the vial of ink in his bag shatter. He’d find it eventually…but maybe not for a while…

Finally, the three of them reached the main staircase hall where they would all part ways to their separate Houses.

“Thanks for your help, Raina,” Daisy said, turning to her with a smile. “I can take Jemma up to my room for the night. Is it okay if I keep your bag until tomorrow?”

Raina hesitated, then carefully reached in to extract her quill and homework from around the warm, furry body before passing the bag carefully to Daisy.

“What are we going to do if we can’t fix this by ourselves?” she said, looking back and forth between Daisy and Fitz.

“We’ll fix this,” Fitz said certainly. “I promise, Jemma.”

The cat did not meow in response, but the bag did move a little.

“Why don’t we plan to meet back in the same bathroom in the morning before breakfast?” Daisy suggested. “Fitz, I know you’ll be up all night with those books anyway…”

“Course,” he said, adjusting the stack that must have been getting uncomfortable.

“And Raina,” Daisy said, turning to her, “if you can think of any convincing stories to tell the teachers in case we end up going to class without Jemma…”

“My specialty,” Raina said, trying to smile reassuringly.

“Okay. We’ve got this. Hang in there, Jemma,” Daisy said, patting the outside of Raina’s bag. “See you two in the morning. And I think it goes without saying, but keep this quiet Raina, yeah? I should be the only one letting a cat out of the bag before then.”

Raina couldn’t help laughing, and Daisy gave her a sunny smile before turning to ascend the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower.

~

The next morning, Raina followed most of the members of her house upstairs to the Great Hall, then doubled back after stuffing her pockets with muffins (and a few rashers of bacon for Jemma, just in case). After checking multiple times for anyone following her, she slipped into the second-floor lavatory from the day before, discovering Fitz already in there.

He didn’t look like he had slept.

“Any luck?” Raina asked hopefully.

But he shook his head. “I found a couple of pages that might have something Jemma could use, but no real answers. We’ll have to wait until she gets here to see if she can manage anything different from yesterday.”

As if on cue, the lavatory door squeaked open, and Raina immediately snatched her wand from her pocket. Daisy stepped through, a black cat darting in just behind her, circling around and taking in Fitz and Raina with a suspicious gaze.

“Uh, did Jemma manage to change her color last night? Or did you do that?” Fitz asked, looking up at Daisy while Raina locked the door and murmured the _muffliato_ spell.

But Daisy shook her head, pulling Raina’s bag in front of herself and opening the top, allowing the Jemma-cat from the day before to pop its head out, also looking curiously at the black cat.

“Nope, no change since yesterday,” Daisy said, extracting Jemma from the bag and setting her on one of the sinks. “That cat’s been following me since we left the common room though—not sure whose cat it is, but maybe it was following me because it could smell Jemma?”

“Well, we don’t need to risk a catfight,” Raina said, reaching for the strange cat to move it out of the bathroom, but then, somewhat suddenly, it was not a cat at all.

It was a teacher.

The three children shrieked in unison and jumped back, and the remaining cat leapt away, streaking out of sight behind one of the stall doors.

“Well, I was sure there would be an interesting answer to the case of the missing Second-Year, but this is still not quite what I expected,” Professor May said coolly, looking around at all of them. Raina stood stock-still, barely breathing, unable to even consider moving, Daisy looked white as a sheet, and Fitz was rapidly opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

“I can only assume Miss Simmons managed to do this to herself?” Professor May continued, looking in the direction that Jemma had disappeared. When no one answered, the teacher turned an expectant eye on Fitz, who quickly fumbled a nod.

Professor May nodded back, then pulled out her wand.

“Ms. Simmons, come here at once,” she ordered, barely raising her voice.

Raina watched Jemma slink out from under the stall, cowering close to the floor and looking fearfully up at Professor May, who pointed her wand at her.

“Am I correct that you were attempting Animagus transfiguration?” she said coolly. “A simple nod or shake will do.”

Jemma bowed her head once, looking even more ashamed.

May nodded. “Very well.”

She waved her wand in a complicated pattern and whispered a spell, and suddenly, there was Jemma again, kneeling on the tile floor in her school uniform, her wand clutched in her hand.

“Oh, thank God!” Daisy cried, rushing to Jemma to help her to her feet. “Thank you Professor May, you’re a hero!”

“And you’re all coming to my office right now,” the professor said, flicking her wand at the door and undoing Raina’s charms from before. “Bring the books—we’ll be locking those up.”

It was a curious feeling, Raina thought, feeling relieved while she was surely marching towards a meeting that would end with detention. But with Daisy trotting alongside her grinning giddily and squeezing Raina’s hand, she couldn’t quite find it in her to feel afraid of what was coming next.

Because whatever happened, they’d be in it together.

And that didn’t feel bad at all.


End file.
